It Was You
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Why did Smitty Decide to Talk to Ginny? Why did Ginny kiss him that night at Hally's Party? Sequal to 'Only Alien on the Planet'
1. The Party

Title: It Was You  
Author:Aquarius Angel  
Rating:PG  
WEB Site: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Notes: I now this is short, but I will writing more to it. Please Review!!  
  
About one year after Hally's Party and that fateful day in which Michael   
first spoke to Ginny.  
  
What can I say Hally loves to throw a parties. Caulder Hally and myself   
finished our senior year. Of course I had help with my math from Michael.   
It is now the beginning of August and we will be leaving for our colleges   
in the next few weeks. Hally thought that one last party to celebrate   
going to college was in order, so she invited "small group of friend"   
to have what she called a "little party". Maybe she planned it or her   
brother really did find out, because when Caulder pulled up in the drive   
we could hear the music and cars were everywhere.  
  
"At least she didn't plan a big party. Could you imagine all of the people   
that would be here then?" Cauilder told Michael and myself as we starting   
walking towards the door.   
  
Knocking was out of the question since it wouldn't have been heard.   
Hally saw us as soon as we walked in. She first gave Michael and   
myself small hugs then went into Caulder's arms and didn't leave his   
embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad you all made it. Can you believe how many people showed   
up I thought more had left for college all ready."  
  
"Are you saying you invited all of these people Hally?" I asked my   
best friend.  
  
"Of course I did. I invited as many kids from our class that I could   
get a hold of, I didn't expect them all to come." Hally said innocently.  
  
"You better watch her Caulder, Those colleges parties could get wild."   
Michael said with one of his half smiles. 


	2. First Dance

Title: It Was You  
Chapter: First Dance  
Author:Aquarius Angel  
Rating:PG  
WEB Site:   
Notes: Thank you to April Rane for reminding that reviews aren't  
everything, but are an encouragement. I just got done reading your  
review and knew exactly what to write, THANKS!!!!!!!!:P  
  
*************************************************************************  
I knew that Michael still had a hard time with large groups of people   
and shall we say mingling. And for that reason and the fact that it   
has been nice having him all to my self, is why as a couple we have   
never gone to parties. It was almost to much to ask of him, plus I was   
afraid that it would bring back images of the first time he spoke again.   
And since I still consider myself a coward I have always been afraid that   
he will relapse, that he will decided that it's not worth living and   
talking, that I am not enough for him to go on. So I never pushed   
the issue, sure I yelled and screamed at him almost a year ago, that I   
loved to party and have fun, and though it is true, I really just wanted   
him to react then, I don't have to 'party' to have fun.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Ginny?" Michael says as he hands me a   
glass of punch.  
  
"Nothing and everything. Thanks for ht punch." I look up at him and   
notice that he is smiling at me. "What is my hair messed up or   
something?"  
  
"No, you look beautiful." And as he says it I know he really thinks   
that since he only speaks the truth. "Will you dance with me?" As   
he asks me to take the cup he just handed me away, and leads me to   
the dance floor. The song was slow and has he slips his hands around   
my waist I realized we have never danced together.  
  
"This is our first dance Michael."   
  
"I know." 


	3. First Kiss

Title: It Was You  
  
Chapter: First Kiss  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: Thank you to Nightling, who reminded me that this story still existed and needed to be finished.   
  
Let's see what I can do!!!  
  
As we danced, me fears left me. It was our first dance together, and for Michael it was most likely his first dance ever. The room was loud, our classmates were everywhere, and yet it felt like we were the only two people in the world at that moment. The dance was like our first kiss, not the one the angry one that happened just outside on that fateful day, but the one in the hospital. Were it was the most unromantic place to be kissed, but yet we were in are own world, that took Caulder entering the room to shake us out of. The dance ended way to soon for me, but Michael just took my hand and started pulling me behind him.  
  
"Michael what's wrong?" I was scared, I seem to be always scared. If you would have asked me a year ago if I would be at a party dancing with "The Alien", I wouldn't have hesitated to say no, but now I couldn't imagine being in anyone else's arms dancing, or by anyone else's side at a party. And I think that what scares me the most, not that he will relapse, but that he will find someone else that will love him more than I do. I love him I really do, but I don't think he understands how much I love him, how much I'm willing to teach him how to love again, and to protect him from those that wish to hurt him.  
  
"Ginny, just hold on." He didn't even turn to make sure I was keeping up. He just kept moving forward and maneuvering around those that were not fazed by his seemingly desperate need to get out of the crowed. As we walked out onto the deck I was still not sure where we were going.  
  
"Can we stop a minute so you can tell me where you are pulling me off to?"  
  
"No, we are almost there." He did slow do, but he kept walking. He lead me to across the yard, where I found him sitting alone that night so many months ago.  
  
"Why…?"  
  
"Shh…" Michael silenced me by lacing his finger to my lips, then he slid his arm around my back and pulled me closer to him. He then replaced his finger with his lips and kissed me so romantically and gently that I went weak in the knees. His other hand was resting on my cheek gently caressing my smooth skin. I was an amazing kiss. He slowly deepened the kissed, causing me to loose all train of thought. After what seemed like eons he slowly pulled away, leaving me breathless. But I must have whimpered from the lost of his lips, because he softly laughed and smiled down at me. I could have melt right there if it wasn't for him still supporting me and holding me close to him.  
  
"Our first kiss." I said breathlessly.  
  
"Our first kiss." He repeated as his lips joined mine again. 


End file.
